


A Friend

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bingo: when did they become friends?
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Friend

“Ryoken-Sama?”

Looking up from his laptop Ryoken saw Spectre standing by the office door looking slightly nervous. It was hard to tell, but since they had known each other ten years, dating the last five he was able to tell.

“Yes?”

“Can I have company over?”

Company?

“...Like a friend?” Ryoken asked slowly.

“Yes, I supposed that’s what they are,” Spectre nodded “Is it alright?”

“Yes, of course,” With a smiled Ryoken nodded. “I might now be able to meet them since I have to get this done by tomorrow.”

“It’s alright, I’ll bring you something to eat and drink at dinner,” Bowing SPectre left quickly. “Thank you!”

Now that was interesting. Spectre was selective mute so he wondered how he had even met someone. If Ryoken hadn’t already had a very thin margin deadline he’d go see who it was. It was rare for Spectre to make friends more so to invite them over. He had to admit while he worked the curiously in his mind kept nagging at him even when Spectre brought him food.

Finally, one he had pulled enough ahead Ryoken couldn’t help it. Feeling a bit like a sneak in his own home he slowly heading downstairs straining his eas to hear. The odd thing was he didn’t hear anyone.

Did they go outside or maybe into town?

Well, trying to see who it was clearly was a bust so Ryoken heading to the fridge to grab some milk. If Spectre was gone he could at least do something his lover would never approve of.

Which was grabbing the milk from the fridge and instead of going to get a glass he just opened he top and started to drink from it when he heard the slap hand slap on the table and he turned around freezing.

There at the table just out of sigh when you walked into the kitchen was Spectre and Jin Kusanagi having dinner and from the way, the purple-haired teen was frozen it hit Ryoken that they both had been using sign language to talk.

“I was-” Ryoken stopped there is no way he was going lie his way out of this one and he put the top back n the milk and put it back into the fridge. “I did see you two there. Are you having fun?”

 _‘Don’t think this excuses you from what you just did,’_ Spectre signed out, somehow also making it seem angry. _‘I told you I don’t like it when you do that!’_

Jin covered his mouth gigging his body shaking as he looked between the two thinking it was hilarious that Ryoken was getting scolded. Seeing whom he had been told was the feared Leader of Hanoi sputtering out an excuse that he didn’t know where the glasses were was just too funny.

“I got a deadline! I need to go, nice to see you Jin!” Ryoken called before rushing back upstairs.

As he made it back to the safety of his office all Ryoken could think about it when the hell did those two become friends?!


End file.
